Sekuel : SemeUkedotcom?
by UchikazeRei
Summary: [SasuNaru and Other] Err, gak ada summary. Pokoknya yang udah baca fict "SemeUkedotcom?" Baca ini juga ya. Terutama yang udah review, soalnya nama kalian semua ada di dalam fict ini. XD Warn inside! Don't Like? Don't Read!―[FACEBOOK FORMAT!]


Ini nih fict yang ngebuat author keasikan ngetik sampe lupa waktu dan bikin tangannya pegel-pegel tapi menyenangkan, lol.

Fict ini adalah sekuel dari fict **SemeUkedotcom?** Yang udah mereview di sana makasih banget ya. Yang belum baca, mending baca dulu deh.

Dan karena dikit banget yang jawab pertanyaan saya tentang main bareng dengan chara Naruto di fict itu, saya putusin semuanya ikut bermain di sini (termasuk saya, anon reviewers, dll) kecuali Hima-chan a.k.a sasunaru's lover (dikau kurang suka OC kan? Jadi tak ikut. :)) dan para anon yang udah bilang 'gak ikut'. Maaf asal mutusin seenaknya.

* * *

**Warn :** sho-ai, gaje, OOC, OC, typo(s), alur berantakan, berformat facebook, EYD campur formal-non formal, etc.

**Disclaim :** Masashi Kishimoto.

**Pair :** SasuNaru, NejiGaa, ShikaKiba, dll.

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Friendship/Humor.

**A/N :** Saya tau udah banyak (banget) fict yang berformat fb. Kalau gitu, baca versi saya. :p

**Gak suka? Gak usah buka, apalagi baca.**

* * *

News Feed

Top News . Most Recent

**Naruto Uzumaki **Huwaaaa! Dapet _CLUELESS UKE_! X(

6 hours ago . Like . 70 Comments

Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and 579 others like this

View all comments

**Uchikaze no Rei **8D

6 hours ago . Like

**Mechakucha no aoi neko** COCOK!

6 hours ago . Like . 50 Person Like This

**Fi suki suki** Kyaa~ Naru-chan _Clueless Uke_! XD

5 hours ago . Like

**Sasuke Uchiha** Opportunist Seme. A perfect match!

5 hours ago . Like . 167 Person Like This

**Naruto Uzumaki** DAMN YOU ALL! XP

4 hours ago . Like

.

**Kiba Inuzuka** to **Naruto Uzumaki : **Oi, Naruto! Apa hasilmu di Quiz itu?

4 hours ago . Like . Comment . See Wall to Wall

**Naruto Uzumaki** to **Kiba Inuzuka :** Kau tidak lihat statusku?

4 hours ago . Like . Comment . See Wall to Wall

**Kiba Inuzuka** to **Naruto Uzumaki :** Oh, gyahahaha! Mantab!

4 hours ago . Like . Comment . See Wall to Wall

**Naruto Uzumaki** to **Kiba Inuzuka** **:** -.-'

4 hours ago . Like . Comment . See Wall to Wall

.

**Sakura Haruno** Udah lama gak denger kabar tentang **Sasuke Uchiha** dan **Naruto Uzumaki** Lemonan. XD

4 hours ago . Like . 55 Comments

Sakura Haruno, Anenchi ChukaCukhe, and 125 others like this

View all comments

**Chary Ai TemeDobe** -.-d

4 hours ago . Like

**Yamada Pink** Betul.

4 hours ago . Like

**Orange Naru** Kapan ya mereka 'itu' lagi?

3 hours ago . Like . 35 Person Like This

**Sakura Haruno** For all author of FNI : Makanya buat fict Lemon yang banyak!

3 hours ago . Like . 87 Person Like This

**Uchikaze no Rei **Maunya sih gitu, tapi kena WB.

3 hours ago . Like . 45 Person Like This

**Anenchi ChukaCukhe** Setuju, Rei. -.-d

3 hours ago . Like

**Sasuke Uchiha** Payah kalian semua!

3 hours ago . Like

**Lavender Hime-chan** Ck, dasar Sasukecapantatayam!

3 hours ago . Like . 20 Person Like This

.

**Ino Yamanaka** likes Yaoi, SasuNaru, and 5 other pages.

3 hours ago . Like . Comment . See All Posts

.

**Chouji Akimichi** Lapar~

3 hours ago . Like . Comment

Naruto Uzumaki like this

* * *

**-At Night-**

* * *

News Feed

Top News . Most Recent

**Kiba Inuzuka** Insomnia. -.-'

57 minutes ago . Like . 4 Comments

Shikamaru Nara, Naruto Uzumaki, and 95 others like this.

**Naruto Uzumaki** Main sama Shika sana. :p

56 minutes ago . Like

**Kiba Inuzuka** Apaan sih? Kau saja main dengan Sasuke! XP

56 minutes ago . Like

**Naruto Uzumaki** Kenapa jadi bawa si Teme itu sih? -.-'

56 minutes ago . Like

**Kiba Inuzuka** …

56 minutes ago . Like

.

**Naruto Uzumaki** Insomnia gini enaknya makan ramen. :Q

About an hour ago . Like . 35 Comments

View all comments

**Sakura Haruno** Naru-chan mau makan ramen apa?

54 minutes ago . Like

**Oh-chan is Nanda** Sakura : Aku mau bantu bikinin.

54 minutes ago . Like

**CCloveRuki **Aku juga!

53 minutes ago . Like

**Naruto Uzumaki** Kalian semua baik sekali, rasa apa saja boleh!

51 minutes ago . Like

**Sasuke Uchiha** Oi, kalian semua yang mau bikin ramen, sebelum ramen itu diantar pada Naruto, antarkan dulu padaku.

50 minutes ago . Like

**Sakura Haruno** Buat apa Sasuke-kun?

49 minutes ago . Like

**Kouro Ryuki** Paling-paling mau dicampur obat tidur biar Naru bisa dibawa ke kamarnya. -.-

47 minutes ago . Like . 65 Person Like This

.

**Neji Hyuuga** Sepi tidak ada **Sabaku no Gaara.** :(

About an hour ago . Like . 23 Comments

View all comments

**Kiba Inuzuka** Gyahaha, sepi ya gak ada si Badass Uke?

45 minutes ago . Like

**Neji Hyuuga** #glare

44 minutes ago . Like

**Kiba Inuzuka** Hahaha, dasar Chibi Seme!

44 minutes ago . Like

**Naruto Uzumaki** Kiba : Kau tidak boleh begitu.

42 minutes ogo . Like

**Ino Yamanaka** Neji : Kalau kau kangen Gaara, lebih baik kau baja fict NejiGaa saja. Setidaknya kau merasa Gaara ada di dekatmu, mungkin?

42 minutes ago . Like

**Neji Hyuuga **Fict? Fict NejiGaa sedikit, lebih banyak SasuNaru kemana-mana. Kemana sih para author FNI? Kenapa mereka hampir selalu membuat fict SasuNaru dibanding NejiGaa? Aku bosan!

40 minutes ago . Like

**Tenten** ^^a

39 minutes ago . Like

**Naruto Uzumaki** Ne-Neji. =='

39 minutes ago . Like

.

**Neji Hyuuga** KENAPA SIH SEMUANYA SASUNARU? ALWAYS SASUNARU!

30 minutes ago . Like . 20 Comments

View all comments

**Naruto Uzumaki** Ne-Neji, tidak usah dibawa-bawa sampai ke status. Lagian kenapa harus SasuNaru? Kenapa gak NaruSasu? =='

30 minutes ago . Like

**Neji Hyuuga** Sama aja mau dibolak-balik juga!

30 minutes ago . Like

**Shikamaru Nara** Lagi galau kali dia. :p

29 minutes ago . Like . 10 Person Like This

**Kiba Inuzuka** Gyahahaha!

28 minutes ago . Like

**Sasuke Uchiha** SasuNaru : Best Couple.

25 minutes ago . Like . 250 Person Like This

**Naruto Uzumaki** Kalian!

25 minutes ago . Like

**Neji Hyuuga** All : Whatev. -.-

24 minutes ago . Like

.

**Hinata Hyuuga** Selamat tidur semua, _Oyasuminasai_. ^^

10 minutes ago . Like . Comment

Hinata Hyuuga, Tenten, and 15 others like this

* * *

"Ngh…" Naruto terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya, dia melihat Sasuke masih teridur pulas di sisi kanannya. Matanya sedikit terbelalak saat melihat ke arah meja belajar, 'Ya ampun aku lupa mematikan laptop kemarin,'

Naruto segera turun dari tempat tidur, dan itu membuat Sasuke terbangun.

"Kenapa kau tergesa-gesa seperti itu, _Dobe_?"

"Aku lupa mematikan laptop kemarin, dan akhirnya terus menyala sampai sekarang."

"Haah~ Kau itu memang _Dobe_."

"_Teme_! Kau tahu?! Dari kemarin kau membuatku kesal! Kemarin kau sengaja _comment_ di status Neji dengan kata-kata seperti itu kan?"

"Masa?"

"Akh, sudahlah!" Naruto hendak berjalan, tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Apa?"

"Kau melupakan sesuatu."

Naruto menghela napas, "Selamat pagi," Dia mencium bibir Sasuke sekilas.

"Singkat."

Naruto tidak memperdulikan omongan Sasuke. Saat ini Sasuke sedang menatap layar laptop yang menyala di hadapannya, lalu tersenyum jail. Dia segera menuju ke meja belajar dan mengutak-atik benda di atasnya.

"Hei! Hei! _Teme_! Apa yang mau kau lakukan?! Itu _account-_ku, belum di_logout_!"

"Diamlah, _Dobe_."

Ya, sekarang Sasuke sedang mengutak-atik _account_ Facebook Naruto, dia terpaksa mengetik dengan salah satu tangan karena tangan satunya sibuk menahan si empunya Facebook agar tidak mendekat.

"Selesai," ujar Sasuke.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan, _Teme_?"

Naruto terkejut saat melihat apa yang sudah dishare Sasuke di bagian statusnya.

"Nah, _Dobe_, kita lanjutkan yang tadi."

"APA-APAAN ITU? KAU MENULIS—Mph!"

* * *

News Feed

Top News . Most Recent

**Naruto Uzumaki** Kiss with **Sasuke Uchiha**.

10 minutes ago . Like . 43 Comments

Minami Sawada, Akayuki Kaguya, and 657 others like this.

View all comments

**Sakura Haruno** aih, pagi-pagi sudah romantis.

20 minutes ago . Like . 33 Person Like This

**Minami Sawada** Manisnya~

5 minutes ago . Like . 30 Person Like This

**Kuroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka **Wew!

5 minutes ago . Like

**Micon **Hihi, pagi yang manis, selamat ya Naru-chan.

4 minutes ago . Like

**Miichan 94** Like This!

4 minutes ago . Like

**Hana Yuki Namikaze** Wah, wah, mau foto deh.

4 minutes ago . Like . 56 Person Like This

**Kiba Inuzuka** Apa sih kalian berdua? -.-

4 minutes ago . Like

**Shikamaru Nara** _Mendokusei_.

3 minutes ago . Like

.

**Naruto Uzumaki** Facebook DIBAJAK sama _Teme_! DX

7 minutes ago . Like . 27 Comments

View all comments

**Tsukiyomi Hikari** Jadi status yang tadi bohong ya? O.o

7 minutes ago . Like

**Kitsukitsune** Oh, dibajak rupanya.

7 minutes ago . Like

**Namikaze Sakura** Pantes. Naru-chan kan bukan orang yang suka mengumbar keromantisan.

7 minutes ago . Like

**Sakura Haruno** Kalian semua percaya pada Naruto? Haah~

5 minutes ago . Like

**Naruto Uzumaki** SA-KU-RA HA-RU-NO : #glare.

5 minutes ago . Like

**Sakura Haruno** Ehehe. ^^a

4 minutes ago . Like

.

**Karin **Ah, semakin hari aku merasa semakin cantik saja ;)

30 minutes ago . Like . 37 Comments

View all comments

**Neji Hyuuga** Iuh!

20 minutes ago . Like

**Sasuke Uchiha** Uhuk! Uhuk!

20 minutes ago . Like

**Shikamaru Nara** Hoekh!

19 minutes ago . Like

**Naruto Uzumaki** Hih!

19 minutes ago . Like

******Kiba Inuzuka** Stress.

19 minutes ago . Like

** Sakura Haruno** -_-

18 minutes ago . Like

**Ino yamanaka** -_-

18 minutes ago . Like

**Hinata Hyuuga** -_-

17 minutes ago . Like

**Tenten **-_-

15 minutes ago . Like

**Suigetsu Hozuki** …

15 minutes ago . Like

**Karin** Sui : Mereka semua mengejekku! X(

10 minutes ago . Like

.

**Kiba Inuzuka** to **Sabaku no Gaara** **:** Oi, _Badass Uke_! Kemana saja kau tidak pernah kelihatan?

40 minutes ago . Like . Comment . See Wall to Wall

**Naruto Uzumaki** to **Sabaku no Gaara :** Gaara~ kau sudah berapa lama meninggalkan Neji, hah?

55 minutes ago . Like . Comment . See Wall to Wall

**Shikamaru Nara** to **Sabaku no Gaara :** Galau tuh Neji. :p

About an hour ago . Like . Comment . See Wall to Wall

.

**Rock Lee** Pagi semua! Ayo kobarkan api semangat masa muda! YEAH!

35 minutes ago . Like . Comment

* * *

**-Afternoon-**

* * *

News Feed

Top News . Most Recent

**Deidara **Mau jalan-jalan, un.

57 minutes ago . Like . 30 Comments

View all comments

**Sasori Akasuna** Mau jalan-jalan kemana?

50 minutes ago . Like

**Itachi Uchiha** Mau kemana, Dei?

50 minutes ago . Like

**Deidara** Kemana saja, aku bosan, un.

48 minutes ago . Like

**Itachi Uchiha** Kalau begitu jalan-jalan denganku!

46 minutes ago . Like

**Sasori Akasuna** Tidak! Denganku saja! Besok aku akan menjemputmu.

45 minutes ago . Like

**Deidara** Kalian kenapa berebutan, un? Jalan dengan siapa saja aku tak masalah, un.

44 minutes ago . Like

**Sasuke Uchiha** Ckck, _Aniki_ masih berebutan rupanya.

40 minutes ago . Like

**Itachi Uchiha** Dei : Pokoknya aku yang akan menjemputmu lebih dulu besok.

Sasuke : Diam kau, _baka otouto_! Aku bisa saja mengambil Naruto-mu!

37 minutes ago . Like

**Sasuke Uchiha** #glare.

36 minutes ago . Like

.

**Neji Hyuuga** Ada yang bisa bikin fict NejiGaa?

About an hour ago . Like . 51 Comments

View all comments

**Rhie chan Aoi Sora** Gak ada ide.

55 minutes ago . Like

**Gloria HaMaki Sana** Banyak tugas.

53 minutes ago . Like

**Uchikaze no Rei **WB.

50 minutes ago . Like

**Keiko no Midori** Sibuk.

50 minutes ago . Like

**Yuuki de Devil** Banyak fict yang numpuk dan belum tamat.

48 minutes ago . Like

**Lavender Hime-chan** Mau konsen sama fict yang pertama dulu.

48 minutes ago . Like

**Akayuki Kaguya** Bisa sih, tapi Gore. O.o

45 minutes ago . Like

**Neji Hyuuga** All : -.-"

40 minutes ago . Like

.

**MaNdhA sI oRocHimarU LovErzZ** Aku cinta tuan **Orochimaru**. XD

2 hours ago . Like . 29 Comments

View all comments

**Shino Aburame** Ya ampun, ini ular satu gaya banget sampe punya facebook. Siapa yang bikinin coba? -_-

About an hour ago . Like . 13 Person Like This

**Naruto Uzumaki** Hahaha, berarti majikannya sayang banget sama ini ular.

About an hour ago . Like

**Kiba Inuzuka** Haah~ udah kegayaan, 4L4y lagi!

58 minutes ago . Like . 40 Person Like This

.

**Orochimaru **is Married with **MaNdhA sI oRocHimarU LovErzZ**.

3 hours ago . Like . 89 Comments

View all comments

**Neji Hyuuga** Mantab

2 hours ago . Like

**Sakura Haruno** Stress.

2 hours ago . Like

**Ino Yamanaka** Sakura : Kau baru tahu kalau _sensei_ kita yang satu ini stress?

2 hours ago . Like

**Naruto Uzumaki** Wes, PJ menunggu nih, _sensei_.

2 hours ago . Like . 17 Person Like This

**Shikamaru Nara** Yoi.

About an hour ago . Like

**Kiba Inuzuka** Woi, bukan PJ. Tapi PM (Pajak Married). Gyahahaha!

About an hour ago . Like

**Tenten** _Sensei_, PJ dan PM-nya jangan lupa ya! Kami semua akan mengambilnya hari sekolah nanti. XD

About an hour ago . Like

**Chouji Akimichi** Asik! Makan, makan~

About an hour ago . Like

.

**Sabaku no Gaara** is now friends with **CCloveRuki**, **Yamada Pink**, **Hana Yuki Namikaze**, and 170 other peoples.

15 minutes ago . Like . 2 Comemnts

**Naruto Uzumaki** Ya ampun, segitu banyaknya author FNI yang baru kau confirm? -_-'

10 minutes ago . Like

**Sabaku no Gaara** Hn.

7 minutes ago . Like

.

**Naruto Uzumaki** Teme nyebelin! Adakah nama julukan yang cocok untuknya?

About an hour ago . Like . 90 Comments

View all comments

**Misyel **Sasukecap.

40 minutes ago . Like

**Uchikaze no Rei** Yang paling mainstream; _ChickButt _alias _Teme_ si pantat ayam. :v

40 minutes ago . Like

**CCloveRuki** Sasukempret.

40 minutes ago . Like

**Gloria HaMaki Sana** Sasukecebong.

40 minutes ago . Like

**Mechakucha no aoi neko** Sasukeongracun.

39 minutes ago . Like

**Xena Sia** Sasukecoak.

39 minutes ago . Like

**Orange Naru** Sasukero.

37 minutes ago . Like

**Chary Ai TemeDobe** Anak ayam nyasar. :v

37 minutes ago . Like

**UchiRasen** Saskayam.

36 minutes ago . Like

**Oh-chan is Nanda** Udah disebutin semua kayaknya. Tapi kalau punya Misyel sama Rei disatuin jadi Sasukecapantatayam. Lebih keren kan? XD

35 minutes ago . Like

.

**Sakura Haruno** likes S.N.S, Yondaime, and 3 other pages.

17 minutes ago . Like . Comment . See all posts

.

**Naruto Uzumaki** to **Sasuke Uchiha :** Sasukecap, Teme si pantat ayam, Sasukempret, Sasukecebong, Sasukecoak, Sasukeongracun, Anak ayam nyasar, Sasukero, Saskayam, dan yang terakhir SASUKECAPANTATAYAM NYEBELIN! XP

6 minutes ago . Like . Comment . See Wall to Wall

.

**Sasuke Uchiha** HEH?! SIAPA AUTHOR FNI YANG NGASIH SEMUA NAMA JULUKAN ANEH ITU KE SI _DOBE_? MINTA DIBUNUH RUPANYA!

About a minute ago . Like . 1 Comment

**Sakura Haruno** Ahaha Sasuke-_kun_, tidak ada author FNI yang online satupun, sepertinya mereka semua sudah kabur. ^^a

23 seconds ago . Like

* * *

**-At Night-**

* * *

News Feed

Top News . Most Recent

**Sasuke Uchiha** Hn, malam ini akan menjadi malam yang spesial. #smirk

About an hour ago . Like . 57 Comments

Sasuke Uchiha like this

View all comments

**Rock Lee** memangnya ada apa, Sasuke?

30 minutes ago . Like

**Sakura Haruno** Iya, ada apa Sasuke-_kun_?

28 minutes ago . Like

**Neji Hyuuga** Hm, sepertinya malam ini kau akan bercinta dengan Naruto ya?

25 minutes ago . Like

**Sasuke Uchiha** Neji : Kau _to the point_ sekali.

Lee, Sakura : Seperti yang kalian tau di atas.

20 minutes ago . Like

**Neji Hyuuga** Haha, menebakmu adalah sesuatu yang mudah.

19 minutes ago . Like

**Naruto Uzumaki** Heh! Apa-apaan itu, _Teme_?! Ini semua TIDAK BENAR!

17 minutes ago . Like

**Sakura Haruno** Uwah! Selamat berbahagia ya kalau begitu. XD

15 minutes ago . Like

**Fi suki suki** XD

12 minutes ago . Like

**Yuuki de Devil** :3

10 minutes ago . Like

**Kuroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka **Semoga menjadi malam yang berkesan. XD

7 minutes ago . Like

* * *

BRAK!

Naruto menggebrak meja dengan kesal, "Dimana si _Teme_ itu?" geramnya.

Naruto segera keluar dan menuju kamar Sasuke, dengan kasarnya dia langsung membuka pintu itu dan menerjang si empunya kamar.

"_TEMEEE_, apa-apaan statusmu itu, hah?!"

"Akh, _Dobe_. Kau berat."

"Biar saja!"

Ya, memang sekarang Naruto berada di atas Sasuke—menindihnya.

"Ayo cepat hapus stastusmu itu!"

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Akh!"—Buk! Naruto memukul wajah Sasuke dengan bantal—"Sini hape-mu!" Lagi-lagi dengan kasar Naruto merenggut hape Sasuke, dan membantingnya dengan (sangat) tak berdosa.

PRAK!

"Sekarang kau tak bisa bermain Facebook!"

BRAK!

Naruto membanting pintu kamar Sasuke dan langsung kembali ke kamarnya.

"Dasar _Dobe_. Itu kan hape mainan, hape yang asli ada di sini," Sasuke menyeringai sambil mengeluarkan hape-nya dari balik sarung bantal.

.

"Dasar _Teme_! Apa-apaan sih?" Naruto kembali duduk di bangkunya, dan saat menatap ke layar laptop, dia melihat status Sasuke tadi bertambah satu _comment._

* * *

**Sasuke Uchiha** Hn, malam ini akan menjadi malam yang spesial. #smirk

About an hour ago . Like . 58 Comments

Sasuke Uchiha like this

View all comments

**Sakura Haruno** Uwah! Selamat berbahagia ya kalau begitu. XD

15 minutes ago . Like

**Fi suki suki** XD

12 minutes ago . Like

**Yuuki de Devil** :3

10 minutes ago . Like

**Kuroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka **Semoga menjadi malam yang berkesan. XD

7 minutes ago . Like

**Sasuke Uchiha** _Dobe_ : Kau memang _dobe_!

All : thanks dukungannya.

About a minute ago . Like

* * *

"Hah? Kenapa si _Teme_ masih bisa main?"—Naruto berpikir sejenak—"EH! Jangan-jangan yang aku banting itu hape mainan?!"

Naruto kembali berlari ke kamar Sasuke dan membanting pintunya.

BRAK!

"_TEME_!—Uwaaaa!"

BRUK!

Naruto terjatuh dan meringis, dia melihat ke belakang, tampak seorang berambut raven yang sedang memegang kunci kamar yang ia masuki sambil menyeringai.

"Eh? _Te-Teme _tunggu dulu!"

BRAK! Cklek.

Telat. Pintu kamar sudah keburu dikunci dari luar. Tentu saja Naruto menggedor-gedor pintu itu dari dalam.

"Sial! _Teme_, keluarkan aku dari sini! Jangan membajak facebook-ku lagi!"

Yang bersangkutan sepertinya tidak mendengar, Naruto menggerutu sendiri sambil berpikir apa yang bisa dia lakukan agar dapat keluar dari sini.

Lama dia berpikir, akhirnya dia teringat bahwa Sasuke menyimpan kunci cadangan untuk kamarnya sendiri, dengan cepat dan tanpa dosa Naruto mengobrak-abrik kamar Sasuke.

"Ini dia!" serunya semangat.

Naruto segera membuka pintu yang menjadi penghalang antara dirinya dengan 'dunia luar', dan berhasil!

Buru-buru dia menuju kamarnya sendiri, dan saat pintu itu terbuka, terlihat Sasuke sedang mengutak-atik laptopnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN LAGI, _TEME_?"

BRUK! BUK! BUK! PRAK! DUAK! PRANG!

"Akh, berhenti mengamuk, _Dobe_! Dan jangan memukuliku dengan bantal."

"Keluar kau sekarang! Aku mau istirahat, ini sudah malam!"

"Aku keluar," Dengan cepat Sasuke langsung kembali ke kamarnya.

Naruto menghela napas, dilihatnya layar laptop yang masih menyala itu, dan ada sebaris kata di bagian _comment_ yang membuat matanya terbelalak; _**Naruto Uzumaki **__Arigatou, semoga saja benar malam ini akan menjadi malam yang berkesan bersama Sasuke. :D_

"AKH! DASAR _TEME _BODOOOH!"

* * *

**-Esok Hari-**

* * *

News Feed

Top News . Most Recent

**Naruto Uzumaki** is single

2 hours ago . Like . 215 Comments

View all comments

**Oh-chan is Nanda** EH!

About an hour ago . Like

**CCloveRuki** EH!

About an hour ago . Like

**Minami Sawada** EH!

About an hour ago . Like

**Kouro Ryuki** EEH!

About an hour ago . Like

**Fi suki suki **EEH!

About an hour ago . Like

**Orange Naru** EEH!

About an hour ago . Like

**Yamada Pink** EEH!

About an hour ago . Like

**Mechakucha no aoi neko** EEH!

59 minutes ago . Like

**Hana Yuki Namikaze** EEEH!

59 minutes ago . Like

**Seo Hyo-Rin** EEEH!

59 minutes ago . Like

**Chary Ai TemeDobe** EEEH!

56 minutes ago . Like

**Kuroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka** EEEH!

56 minutes ago . Like

**Rhie chan Aoi Sora** EEEH!

55 minutes ago . Like

**Lavender Hime-chan** EEEH!

55 minutes ago . Like

**Gloria HaMaki Sana** EEEH!

53 minutes ago . Like

**I'm HERO** EEEH!

53 minutes ago . Like

**Anenchi ChukaCukhe** EEEH!

50 minutes ago . Like

**Uchikaze no Rei **EEEHH!

50 minutes ago . Like

**Akayuki Kaguya** EEHH!

50 minutes ago . Like

**Yuuki de Devil** EEEHH!

49 minutes ago . Like

**Sakura Haruno** Wow, yang _comment_ hampir semua author FNI! Isinya sama semua lagi! *o*

45 minutes ago . Like

**Rock Lee** Buahahaha! SasuNaru PUTUS! Konoha dan FNI bakal gempar!

45 minutes ago . Like

**Kiba Inuzuka** Hhh, tidak ada SasuNaru, ShikaKiba pun jadi! ;p

44 minutes ago . Like

**Sasuke Uchiha** Heh, _Dobe_! Apa-apaan ini? Kalian semua jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak dulu!

40 minutes ago . Like

**Naruto Uzumaki** _Teme_, kita PUTUS!

38 minutes ago . Like

.

**Sasuke Uchiha** is now single.

2 hours ago . Like . 1 Comment

Karin, and 995 others like this

**Sasuke Uchiha** AAAAKH!

2 hours ago . Like

.

**Naruto Uzumaki** is relationship with **Sabaku no Gaara**

15 minutes ago . Like . 2 Comments

**Sasuke Uchiha** _Shit!_

10 minutes ago . Like

**Neji Hyuuga** _WTF?! DAMN!_

7 minutes ago . Like

.

**Hinata Hyuuga** Yah, Naruto-_kun_ dan Sasuke-_kun_ putus. :(

About an hour ago . Like . 21 Comments

View all comments

**Sakura Haruno **Iya, kenapa ya mereka? :l

57 minutes ago . Like

**Ino Yamanaka** Hhh, paling mereka memperebutkan siapa yang akan menjadi seme/uke, dan karena tidak ada yang mau mengalah, makanya mereka putus. :v Sayang sekali ya, pasangan ter-hot ini akhirnya berakhir juga.

55 minutes ago . Like

**Tenten **Hei, mereka sudah lama tidak mempersalahkan hal itu.

54 minutes ago . Like

**Hinata Hyuuga** Iya benar. :la

53 minutes ago . Like

**Rock Lee** Hahaha, tuh kan, apa aku bilang? Ternyata gak cuma Konoha dan FNI. Bahkan facebook pun GEMPAR!

50 minutes ago . Like

**Sakura Haruno** -.-'

49 minutes ago . Like

.

**Shikamaru Nara** : **Sasuke Uchiha**, **Neji Hyuuga** - seme-seme yang ditinggal oleh para uke tercinta, wkwkwk.

2 minutes ago . Like . 3 Comments

Shikamaru Nara and Inuzuka Kiba like this

**Kiba Inuzuka** Buahahaha.

About a minute ago . Like

**Sasuke Uchiha** Akh!

About a minute ago . Like

**Neji Hyuuga** Kubunuh kau!

About a minute ago . Like

.

**Sasuke Uchiha** to **Naruto Uzumaki:** _Dobe_, apa-apaan status hubunganmu itu?

15 minutes ago . Like . Comment . See Wall to Wall

**Naruto Uzumaki** to **Sasuke Uchiha :** Memangnya kenapa dengan itu?

15 minutes ago . Like . Comment . See Wall to Wall

**Sasuke Uchiha** to **Naruto Uzumaki :** Kau tahu maksudku.

15 minutes ago . Like . Comment . See Wall to Wall

**Naruto Uzumaki** to **Sasuke Uchiha :** Kita sudah putus, _Teme_. Ingat itu!

14 minutes ago . Like . Comment . See Wall to Wall

**Sasuke Uchiha** to **Naruto Uzumaki :** Kau tidak serius memutuskanku 'kan?

14 minutes ago . Like . Comment . See Wall to Wall

**Naruto Uzumaki** to **Sasuke Uchiha :** Aku tidak main-main dengan ini!

14 minutes ago . Like . Comment . See Wall to Wall

**Sasuke Uchiha** to **Naruto Uzumaki :** Ayolah, _Dobe_! Aku masih mencintaimu.

13 minutes ago . Like . Comment . See Wall to Wall

**Naruto Uzumaki** to **Uchiha Sasuke :** Aku tidak peduli dan terimakasih.

13 minutes ago . Like . Comment . See Wall to Wall

**Sasuke Uchiha** to **Naruto Uzumaki :** Ok, apa salahku? Maaf kalau aku punya salah.

12 minutes ago . Like . Comment . See Wall to Wall

**Naruto Uzumaki** to **Sasuke Uchiha :** Salahmu BANYAK!

10 minutes ago . Like . Comment . See Wall to Wall

**Sasuke Uchiha** to **Naruto Uzumaki :** Naruto, aku ingin hubungan kita kembali lagi. Aku masih sangat mencintaimu!

10 minutes ago . Like . Comment . See Wall to Wall

**Naruto Uzumaki** to **Sasuke Uchiha :** Maaf, _Teme._

10 minutes ago . Like . Comment . See Wall to Wall

**Sasuke Uchiha** to **Naruto Uzumaki :** _DOBE_! Kau itu adalah sesuatu terindah yang pernah aku miliki! Jadi jangan tinggalkan aku.

7 minutes ago . Like . Comment . See Wall to Wall

.

**Rock Lee** Woi, SasuNaru! Kalian berdua jangan rusuh di _home_ orang! Dan buat kau **Sasuke Uchiha**, jangan gombal, _please_.

About a minute ago . Like . 1 Comment

Uchikaze no Rei, UchiRasen, and 759 others like this

**Sasuke Uchiha** Heh! Yang bikin status dan ngelike, kalian semua akan MATI besok!

46 seconds ago . Like

.

**Sakura Haruno** Mau video yang asem-asem manis? Hihi. #plak

3 hours ago . Like . 67 Comments

View all comments

**Anenchi ChukaCukhe** Asem-asem manis? O.o

2 hours ago . Like

**Yamada Pink** Video asem manisnya siapa?

2 hours ago . Like

**Uchikaze no Rei **Asem-asem manis? *w*

2 hours ago . Like

**Akayuki Kaguya** Gak ada yang berdarah-darah?

About an hour ago . Like

**Chary Ai TemeDobe** Boleh. :v #plak, ahaha.

About an hour ago . Like

**Minami Sawada** Pesen satu gelas(?). XD

About an hour ago . Like

**MaNdhA sI oRocHimarU LoVerzZ** Lemon S.N bukan? Kalau iya, tuan Orochimaru mau pesen satu.

About an hour ago . Like

**Sakura Haruno** All : Minta sama Sasuke-_kun_ ya. XD

Pink : S.N dong. Siapa lagi pasangan paling hot di sini? XD

Kagu : Gak ada, kalau mau minta sama si _Badass Uke_ a.k.a Gaara aja tuh, pasti dia punya banyak, kan sering nyiksa Neji, fufu.

55 minutes ago . Like

* * *

**-Esok Pagi-**

* * *

Hape Sasuke berbunyi, membuat pemiliknya terbangun.

"Siapa sih sms pagi-pagi?" gerutunya.

Dia membuka pesan yang tertera pada layar, ternyata sms dari Sakura.

_Sasuke-kun, bagaimana kalau kau mengupload video asam-manismu bersama Naruto ke facebook? __**[Sakura]**_

_Apa maksudmu? __**[Sasuke]**_

_Ah, tidak usah pura-pura, aku tahu kau sudah baikan dengan Naru-chan, dan kemarin malam kau habis 'bersenang-senang' dengannya 'kan? __**[Sakura]**_

Wajah Sasuke memerah membaca sms itu, bagaimana si _fujoshi_ _pink_ ini tahu kalau kemarin malam dia dan Naruto…

_Bersenang-senang bagaimana maksudmu? __**[Sasuke] **_

_Tidak usah mengelak, Sasuke-kun! Aku tahu semuanya! __**[Sakura]**_

_Okok, aku tidak bisa mengelak lagi, dan bagaimana kau tahu? __**[Sasuke]**_

_Aku selalu bisa tahu apa-apa saja yang kau lakukan bersama Naruto, dan aku juga tahu kalau kau merekam semua kegiatanmu kemarin malam! Fufu. __**[Sakura]**_

_Apa maumu? __**[Sasuke]**_

_Seperti yang aku bilang tadi. __**[Sakura]**_

_Ya, mengupload video, lalu? __**[Sasuke]**_

_Tag padaku dan semua author FNI. __**[Sakura]**_

_Kau gila? Kalau mereka meninggal bagaimana? Kalau kau sih aku tidak peduli, sudah jadi fujoshi akut stadium akhir pasti tidak akan mati. -_- __**[Sasuke]**_

_Meninggal kenapa? __**[Sakura]**_

_Ya kehabisan darahlah. Tidak mustahil bagi mereka mengeluarkan darah segar yang bisa membuat rumah mereka banjir dengan darah mereka sendiri. __**[Sasuke]**_

_Ahaha, benar juga ya, tapi tak apalah, Sasuke-kun. Itung-itung sebagai hadiah karena mereka sudah melestarikan S.N! __**[Sakura]**_

_Ok, itu masuk akal. Tapi kenapa aku juga harus mengetag-mu? __**[Sasuke]**_

_Hehehe, tentu saja karena aku mau mengoleksi Lemon kalian. XD __**[Sakura]**_

_-_-' __**[Sasuke]**_

_Pokoknya aku tunggu videonya hari ini! __**[Sakura]**_

Sasuke menghela napas. Dia melihat ke samping kanan, di sana terlihat Naruto yang masih tertidur dengan pulas, "Maafkan aku, _Dobe_,"

* * *

**-Afternoon-**

* * *

Siang ini para author FNI beserta para readers setia S.N sedang online, termasuk si _fujoshi_ _pink_, di masing-masing notif mereka terlihat bacaan yang membuat penasaran; _'Sasuke Uchiha tagged a video of you'_. Memangnya video apa yang di_tag_?

Mereka semua yang telah membaca notif itu segera membuka tag-an video tersebut, dan ternyata itu adalah video _-you-know-what_- yang sebagian sudah di_cut_ dan di_edit_ sana-sini oleh Sasuke agar kesannya tidak terlalu vulgar, dan tentunya dapat mengurangi resiko akan ada author atau readers FNI yang meninggal karena kehabisan darah.

Mari kita lihat dua jam kemudian…

.

.

.

2 hours ago . Like . 2.070 Comments

Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and 1.759 others like this

View all comments

**Itachi Uchiha** Ya ampun, _otouto. _Kau sudah mulai nakal.

About an hour ago . Like

**Deidara **Adikmu hebat, un!

About an hour ago . Like

**Kiba Inuzuka** Bah!

About an hour ago . Like

**Shikamaru Nara** _Mendokusei_.

About an hour ago . Like

**Sabaku no Gaara** Kalau Neji melakukan ini pasti sudah kubunuh.

About an hour ago . Like

**Orochimaru** Gyaaa~ *w*

About an hour ago . Like

**Micon **#nosebleed.

About an hour ago . Like

**Tsukiyomi Hikari** #nosebleed.

About an hour ago . Like

**Oh-chan is Nanda** #nosebleed.

About an hour ago . Like

**CCloveRuki** #nosebleed.

59 minutes ago . Like

**Minami Sawada** #nosebleed.

59 minutes ago . Like

**Kouro Ryuki** #nosebleed.

59 minutes ago . Like

**Fi suki suki** #nosebleed.

59 minutes ago . Like

**Orange Naru** #nosebleed.

59 minutes ago . Like

**Kitsukitsune** #nosebleed.

59 minutes ago . Like

**Yamada Pink** #nosebleed.

59 minutes ago . Like

**Mechakucha no aoi neko** #nosebleed.

59 minutes ago . Like

**Hana Yuki Namikaze** #nosebleed.

58 minutes ago . Like

**Namikaze Sakura** #nosebleed.

58 minutes ago . Like

**Seo Hyo-Rin** #nosebleed.

58 minutes ago . Like

**Chary Ai TemeDobe** #nosebleed.

58 minutes ago . Like

**Kuroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka** #nosebleed.

58 minutes ago . Like

**Rhie chan Aoi Sora** #nosebleed.

58 minutes ago . Like

**Miichan 94** #nosebleed.

58 minutes ago . Like

**Gloria HaMaki Sana** #nosebleed.

58 minutes ago . Like

**I'm HERO** #nosebleed.

58 minutes ago . Like

**Misyel** #nosebleed.

57 minutes ago . Like

**Xena Sia** #nosebleed.

57 minutes ago . Like

**Anenchi ChukaCukhe** #nosebleed.

57 minutes ago . Like

**Akayuki Kaguya** #nosebleed.

57 minutes ago . Like

**UchiRasen** #nosebleed.

57 minutes ago . Like

**Yuuki de Devil **#nosebleed.

57 minutes ago . Like

**Lavender Hime-chan** #nosebleed.

57 minutes ago . Like

**Uchikaze no Rei** #nosebleed.

57 minutes ago . Like

**Keiko no Midori** #nosebleed.

57 minutes ago . Like

**Haruno Sakura** Kyaaa~ Sasuke-_kun_, _arigatou_! Oh iya bener juga katamu, mereka semua pada banjir darah. Semoga mereka semua tidak meninggal ya. ^^

55 minutes ago . Like

**Sasuke Uchiha** -_-' Hei, kalian para author dan readers FNI, karena sudah kuberi hadiah jadi kalian harus terus melestarikan SasuNaru!

25 minutes ago . Like

**Naruto Uzumaki** _TEMEEE_!

10 minutes ago . Like

.

Yup, kira-kira begitulah isi _comment-comment_ yang ada untuk video tersebut, hahaha.

* * *

**END**

* * *

Maaf kalau terlalu OOC, jayus, gaje (susunan fb berantakan), typo(s) untuk cerita/penulisan nama author dan readers FNI, dll. Dan buat para author dan readers yang namanya saya masukin di sini, maaf kalau kalian kurang suka sama karakter kalian di sini. =_=v Yang gak suka complain aja, silakan.

Review? Thanks.


End file.
